Disney Villain Christmas Tales
by bluethunder25
Summary: At a Christmas party, the characters all tell a series of Christmas stories starring the Disney villains.
1. Prologue

It was a wonderful Christmas evening in the Magic Kingdom. White snow fell from the sky and the citizens of Main Street were rushing to the stores to get their last minute gifts. Brightly colored Christmas trees were seen from left to right and the sounds of merry carolers filled the streets.

As for Cinderella Castle, it was decorated from head to toe with tinsel, lights and balls, and at the highest spire sat a giant glowing golden star.

Inside, mostly all of the Disney residents were enjoying the merriment of a holiday party with decorations abound, a large table with figgy pudding, turkey, stuffing, and all the trimmings, and a giant Christmas tree in the center of the ballroom.

Sebastian and Peter Pan were engaged in an eggnog drinking contest. Donald was making sure to keep Pluto from peeing on the tree. Snow White served her famous gooseberry pie with some figgy pudding to the dwarves. Most of the kids; including Penny, Mowgli, Cody, Lilo, and the lost boys; were trying to figure out what kinds of presents they had gotten by shaking them.

Goofy came in dressed as Santa in a sleigh pulled by Max who was dressed like a reindeer, much to his annoyance.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! Ahyuck!" Goofy said before he told Max to stop the sleigh.

As Goofy got out of the sleigh, the lost boys were fighting over a present which caused a Christmas ball to fall on the floor near him and he tripped on it.

Tinkerbell and the other fairies put candy canes on the tree while Rabbit put carrots with bows on it.

In his chair, Goofy prepared to talk to kids and ask them what they wanted for Christmas. However, the first one to approach him was Mushu.

"All right, Santa Goofy, listen up. I got me a whole list of things I definitely need," Mushu began. "First, I'd like an air conditioner for the temple, because it can hot up in there in the summer and normally I like hot, but only when it's comin' out of my mouth. Speaking of hot, for my second wish, I'd like a hot tub with double turbo. I won't settle for anything less then double..."

As Mushu went down the other things on his list, Flynn presented Rapunzel with a gift. Rapunzel opened it up to find it was mistletoe. Flynn placed it above their heads and the two kissed.

Just then, Mickey came in dressed as an elf and brought everyone to his attention.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Mickey said to the crowd.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MICKEY!" the crowd said back.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all to attending my Christmas party. And now, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the princesses with their performance of 'Deck the Halls,'" Mickey said before he gave the stage to said princesses; Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White; who were dressed up in red and gold Christmas dresses.

The crowd applauded as the princesses began to sing.

* * *

 **Ariel**

Deck the hall with bows of holly, fa la la la la la la la la

 **Belle**

Tis' the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la

 **Aurora**

Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la la

 **Snow White**

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la la

 **Cinderella**

See the blazing yule before us, fa la la la la la la la la

 **Jasmine**

Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la la la la la

 **All the princesses**

Follow me in merry measure, fa la la la la la la la la

While I tell of Yuletide treasure, fa la la la la la la la la

* * *

The crowd applauded again.

Mickey went to join the princesses on stage. "Wow! That was great, girls!" he said.

"Thanks, Mickey," said Cinderella.

"By the way, Cinderella, are any of your stepsisters coming?" Mickey asked.

"No, Anastasia wanted to come, but Stepmother wasn't having any of it," said Cinderella.

Meanwhile, Mushu was still going over his Christmas list with Goofy.

"And for number 13, I'd like a giant statue of me in the center of the temple. For number 14..." Mushu said before he was cut off by Timon who was accompanied by Pumbaa.

"OK, OK, that's enough, dragon. Let someone else have a shot, like me," Timon said before he jumped on Santa Goofy's lap. "Let's see here, I want 12 dung beetles, 11 millipedes, 10 crickets..."

"Hey!" Jiminy Cricket shouted.

Timon continued. "9 weevils, 8 dragonflies, 7 ladybugs, 6 juicy grubs..."

"5 slimy worms," Pumbaa sang.

"Very nice," Timon said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Pumbaa said, not realizing Timon's sarcasm.

Just then, Kuzco came in and sat on Santa Goofy's lap. "Bugs? Ga-ross. Listen, unlike the two of them, I don't want much this year...just a one hundred floor palace complete with about a hundred thousand Kuzco Easter island heads and no less than a harem of ladies who routinely shout, 'Kuzco rules!" he said.

"I don't know what's bigger; Pumbaa's stench or your ego," said Timon.

Snow White walked over to Mickey. "My stepmother didn't want to come either. She said she had better things to do," Snow White said.

"Probably busy making you a poisoned pudding," Daisy said, walking by drinking some eggnog.

Mickey and the princesses chuckled as Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf approached them.

"You know, Cinderella, your stepmother sounds like a real scrooge," said Anna.

"Yeah, she does! What's a scrooge?" asked Olaf.

"I'll tell you later," said Anna.

"Great! When's later?" Olaf asked.

"Oh, Olaf," said Elsa.

"True, my stepmother isn't the most jolly woman in the world and for that matter, neither is my stepsister, Drizella. Except for that one Christmas where Anastasia tried to find her a boyfriend," said Cinderella.

"A boyfriend? For Drizella?" Jasmine asked.

"Believe it or not, it's true," Cinderella said with a chuckle.

"I think it's sweet for to find your true love on Christmas," said Snow White.

"What exactly happened that year?" asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!" Olaf said, jumping up and down.

"We'd really like to know," Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

"Would you tell us, Cinderella?" asked Mickey.

The guests gathered towards Cinderella, also wanting to hear the story and the princess, not wanting to be mean, acquiesced to their request. She took a seat on the stage with everyone paying close attention and started the story.

"Let's see...it all began a few days before Christmas Eve."


	2. I Want a Man For Christmas Part 1

Anastasia frantically rushed through the estate, shouting and hollering for everyone to hear. In her hand, she held an envelope. "Mother! Mother! Mother!" she shouted, rushing towards Tremaine's room.

She made a stop at Drizella's room first.

"Drizella! Wake up!" she shouted at her sister.

"Pipe down, big mouth. I'm trying to sleep," said Drizella.

"We have an invitation to Mickey's Christmas party!" Anastasia exclaimed.

Drizella just stared at Anastasia dumbfounded for a few seconds and then went back to sleep. Anastasia pulled back the covers on Drizella's bed, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Don't go to sleep or you won't have any energy for Mickey's party! I'm gonna go ask mother!" Anastasia exclaimed before running out of Drizella's room and into Tremaine's. "Mother! Mother! Mother! MOTHER!" she shouted.

"Yes, Anastasia," Tremaine answered in slight annoyance due to being woken up.

Lucifer covered his ears to block out Anastasia's noise.

"We got an invitation to Mickey's Christmas party! Can we go?! Can we go?! Can we go?!" Anastasia exclaimed.

"We most certainly can...not," Tremaine said coldly.

Anastasia's face drooped in sadness. "But why not?!" she asked.

"Because wasting time on such frivolous and ridiculous things such as Christmas parties is just foolish," said Tremaine.

Drizella soon came into the room. "And besides, the only thing I care about at Christmas is the presents. Lots and lots of shiny, expensive presents! Like jewels and diamonds and new dresses!" Drizella said. "Speaking of which, can we go shopping for some new clothes, mother?"

"I don't see why not? A little early Christmas shopping won't hurt," Tremaine said.

Suddenly, Anastasia's from turned to a smile. "Oh yes! Maybe I can get something for Ethan!" she said.

"Who's Ethan?" asked Drizella.

"He's the baker? I've mentioned his name at least a hundred times," Anastasia answered.

"Oh, that...sshhhopkeeper..." said Tremaine.

"Mother..." Anastasia said in response to her mother's tone.

"Honestly, why do you bother with that overweight, bumbling, baking, buffoon?" Drizella asked in a tone of disgust.

"He is not a buffoon! You're the buffoon!" Anastasia said.

"Am not," said Drizella.

"Am too," Anastasia said back.

The two sisters went back and forth. Anastasia pulled on Drizella's mouth while she tugged on Anastasia's nose. Then they pulled on each other's hair and then got into a rolling catfight.

Lucifer gave a snicker as he was enjoying the fight.

"Girls!" Tremaine shouted, stopping the fight and letting a sigh of slight annoyance. "Let's. Just. Go. Shopping."

Drizella and Anastasia immediately got up and jumped for joy at the prospect of going shopping.

Lucifer just groaned for he knew he would be dragged along just like he always was.

* * *

Tremaine and her daughters walked through the town that was ordained with countless decorations. They passed by a group of carolers singing 'Joy to the World.' Not wanting to be outdone, the sisters joined in.

"And heaven and heaven and nature sing!" the sisters screeched.

Their bad singing was heard within a five mile radius. It caused one man's glasses to break. Lucifer was standing near and glass window and the sisters singing broke it. Lucifer panicked as the shards almost hit him.

"It's alright, girls. Some people just don't appreciate fine singing talent. Lucifer, come" said Tremaine.

Further into town, the trio came across a couple of homeless peasants, a male and a female, shivering from the cold, using each others bodies to get warm. As they passed them, the peasants held out their hands.

"Please, mam, could provide a spare penny for the poor? Please?" the man said.

Tremaine looked at the poor couple and sneered. "It's not my business that you're poor. Come, girls," she said.

"Poor people, always expecting you to give them money. What do we look like? ATMs?" Drizella said.

"But it's Christmas," said the woman.

"That makes no difference," said Tremaine.

Anastasia looked at the poor couple with sympathy. "Um, merry Christmas," she said.

The man shook Anastasia's hand in gratitude. "Thank you," he said.

"And merry Christmas to you too," said the woman.

Anastasia smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a candle and gave to the couple. "It's an old scented candle I found in the house one night. IT's not much, but I hope you like it," she said.

"It's lovely," said the woman.

"Bless you," said the man.

"I didn't sneeze," said Anastasia.

The couple looked at each other confused as Anastasia bid them farewell, catching up with Tremaine and Drizella.

"What is an 'ATM?'" Tremaine asked Drizella.

"I don't know. I heard that Von Drake duck talking about it once. It's some kind of thing that makes money. Oh! Can we have that for Christmas, mother?! I don't know what it looks like, but can we have it?!" said Drizella.

Meanwhile, the couple took a whiff of the candle.

"It smells like...kitty litter," said the man.

* * *

Later on, the trio came to the jewelry store. Drizella was practically drooling over the assortment of diamonds. She couldn't decided which ones she wanted. Just then, her and Tremaine realized that Anastasia was not in the store with them.

"Where is that nitwit?" said Drizella.

The two went outside to find Anastasia at a nearby cart that was carrying an assortment of hats. She was talking to the cart owner.

"So young lady, what do ya need? I've got all sorts of hats under the sun!" the owner proclaimed.

"I need a nice big one," said Anastasia.

"Well I've got all kinds of big ones!" the owner said, showing her all the big hats he had.

There was one with large feathers, one covered in jewels, another that was circular in shape, and one that was so long, that Anastasia couldn't keep her balance. Finally, she decided on a white and green one.

Tremaine and Drizella walked over to her.

"A hat? How...ordinary," said Tremaine.

"Well it's the thought that counts. At least, that what Cinderella tells me," said Anastasia.

"Cinderella. Why am I not surprised?" Tremaine groaned.

"If you have to give Eather a gift, why not something more expensive?" said Drizella.

"It's Ethan and he's always wanted a nice hat," said Anastasia.

Drizella rolled her eyes in annoyance at her sister.

After getting her boyfriend's gift, Anastasia rushed over and got it wrapped up in green and red wrapping before going to the bakery. Even though she didn't need any more reason to go in, she was lured in more by the smells of the baked goods. Inside, Ethan turned to see her and the two exchanged their usual faces with each before Anastasia presented him with his gift.

"For me?" Ethan asked.

"For you," Anastasia answered.

"Oh you really shouldn't have. Especially since...I forgot to give you a gift," said Ethan.

"WHAT?!" Anastasia yelled in a way that made the whole bakery shake.

"Kidding," Ethan said, holding out a present in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh, you tease me, my little snuggy wuggy cutie pootie," said Anastasia.

"Well you know I wouldn't forget to give my darling warling sweetie weetie a gift," said Ethan.

After she and her boyfriend rubbed noses with each other, Anastasia exited the bakery.

Tremaine and Drizella looked at her with disgust.

"Someone get me a bucket, because I'm gonna gag," Drizella said, poking her tongue.

"Hmph, well at least I HAVE a boyfriend," Anastasia said in retaliation.

"You call that a boyfriend? The only kind of man I want is someone who can give me money! That's what I'd want for Christmas," said Drizella.

"That would certainly be a gift for me," Tremaine said.

With the, the trio decided it was time to go shopping for clothes. Along the way, Anastasia couldn't help but think of what Drizella just said. Maybe if Drizella had a real boyfriend, that WOULD be the perfect gift for her. But although she had a boyfriend, she admittedly wasn't an expert on love affairs, so she couldn't very well find a match for her sister, but she did know someone who could.

The three approached the store. Tremaine and Drizella walked in, but Anastasia stayed behind.

"Hey! Are you coming in or what?!" Drizella shouted.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up later," said Anastasia.

"Fine! More clothes for me!" Drizella said before she rushed inside.

Anastasia knew Tremaine and Drizella would be in the store for a while, mostly because she spent the same amount of time in there with them every time they went shopping, so she used the opportunity to scurry away, falling into a puddle of mud in the process. Wiping it off, she continued on her way, heading towards the one person who she thought could help her; Cinderella.


End file.
